


Kiss Me or Kill Me

by silverphoenixfeather



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverphoenixfeather/pseuds/silverphoenixfeather
Summary: Bonnie Bennett finds herself being awake at night, thinking about one person only. One person whose guts she hates, who she wants to suffer for everything he did to her. And yet she can’t stop thinking about him as he has devoured her thoughts from the moment they first met.





	Kiss Me or Kill Me

Bonnie was laying flat on the bed in her dorm, her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling above her head. She still wore the jeans and dark green shirt she had on earlier this day, knowing that again she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. Too many things were going on in her mind right now, her thoughts were what was keeping her awake. No matter how much she wanted to shove them in the back - or even better out of her head - they came crawling back to the surface.

A quiet sigh escaped her mouth as she stood up and went towards the window, pulling the curtains to one side so she could see outside into the dark night. It was hard to make anything out since even the moon was clouded, not giving off any lights. Nevertheless, her gaze always drifted back to one single spot right under her window. 

 _He was right there_. Bonnie could feel it, and even though she couldn’t see him, she knew she didn't imagine it. The magnetic pull his presence had on her, making her feel strangely tingly in the pit of her stomach every time they were together. She couldn’t stand being with him and yet  _something_  inside of her wanted to.  _Wanted him_. 

Without her knowing her feet had started moving, she walked towards the door of her dorm and went outside, not even bothering with taking a jacket with her. At least she somehow managed to put on her black ankle boots before she finally stepped out of her dorm and ran out. 

Immediately, she was hit by the chilly autumn breeze, cursing herself for not taking a jacket with her. But as soon as she looked to her left it was forgotten, or she just didn’t care about it anymore. She took a step closer, the corners of her mouth were lightly twitching. 

Kai lifted off the spell keeping him hidden from everyone's eyes.  _Everyone's_  but  _hers_. A smug grin crept on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Suddenly, it felt like someone threw the lever on her, reminding her of who it was right there in front of her. Bonnie woke up from her trance-like state and glared fiercely at him. She wanted to do something to get away from him, but before she could even start anything, Kai came rushing to her side, tightly gripping her wrists, preventing her from moving. His other hand moved up to her mouth, covering it so she couldn't make a sound. 

Bonnie was about to bite him as a sudden pain shot through her. Her view fell down to her wrist which was still being held in Kai's grip, a faint red glow emitting from it.  _He siphoned her magic!_  Her eyes fluttered close while Kai leaned in closer to her until he could easily speak in her ear. 

‘I'm sorry I have to do this, Bon, but I know otherwise you wouldn't come with me.’

It was the last thing she heard before everything around her became black.

* * *

Slowly, Bonnie woke up again, her head feeling heavy, her hands were tied together behind her back. She opened her eyes and tried to remember what happened. At this moment, a thought came crawling into her mind, consisting only of one word:  _Ka_ _i_. 

He stood in front of her, watching her with an indefinable look in his eyes. Absently he played with a hunting knife in his hand, just waiting for her to do something. Bonnie pulled at the fetters tying her wrists together in an attempt to free herself. It didn't work, though, it seemed as if they were only getting tighter with each passing second - which was impossible of course unless Kai hadn’t used magic on them. What, in fact, was more than just a little possibility as it was exactly what he had done. 

A sigh left her lips as she acknowledged her defeat. She stared Kai into his blue-gray eyes, challenged him to a battle. The tension between them only enlarged; still, no one made a move. Bonnie couldn’t understand why but in the meantime her mind started drifting off, the thoughts that had kept her up at night filling her head once again. She tried to shake them away, didn’t want to think about him  _that_  way. Unfortunately unsuccessfully.

Nevertheless, she did surprise him when she opened her mouth for the first time today.

‘If you brought me here to kill me, go ahead. Do it, Kai.’ She spat the last words, putting all her contempt against him in the pronunciation of his name. 

But her gazes at him betrayed herself, showed him what she really felt. The feelings were mutual, unbeknownst to her of course. His eyes drifted from hers to her lips and further south until they went up and stopped at her eyes again. He slightly tilted his head; a smirk played around the corners of his mouth before he gave her an answer. 

‘I didn’t bring you here to kill you. Why would I do it anyway? That doesn’t make sense. No, I brought you here to talk.’ He let out a chuckle as he moved closer to Bonnie and spun her around. With a swift motion of the knife, he loosened her bonds. She rubbed her aching wrists before turning around to face him again, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

Unsure of what she should do she eventually gave in to her curiosity and replied: ‘That makes even less sense. But fine, talk. Just don’t expect me to believe anything you say.’

He sighed, his eyes filled with honesty. ‘I brought you here to tell you I am sorry. I realized that I needed to tell you this after I gained the good qualities from my brother Luke. I am sorry for everything I did to you, everything I put you through. Now I know it was wrong to leave you in 1994, but you have to understand that I am the reason you’re standing here right now. Your friends probably didn’t tell you this, but I am responsible for you finding your way back to us. Without  _me_ , you’d still be there.’

‘I don’t believe you.’ Bonnie simply stated even though she was aware his words had contained at least a part of the truth. She was fully aware that her friends alone probably would’ve forgotten about her. She didn’t want to think that, but she knew if they had to choose between her and for example Elena she’d always be the one to suffer. Only for solving their problems and making sure everything was perfect again she was good enough. Their care about her was long gone already. 

‘Don’t lie to me. I can see when you do.’ Kai said, moving a step closer to her. So close she could feel his hot breath on her skin which involuntarily sent shivers down her spine. His blue eyes darkened until they almost seemed black. 

Typically this would be the time fear started to crawl into the minds and bodies of the people seeing him this way. But not Bonnie. A tingly feeling spread from her lower stomach through her, coursing through her bloodstream and into her head bringing back all the thoughts about him she ever had. 

They locked eyes, the tension between them thickening to a point it nearly became palpable. Either one could’ve just move their head the slightest bit, and their bodies would have touched. However, no one did. They just kept staring at each other, fighting a battle against one another, against themselves. 

‘Fine. Even if you did tell the truth why should that change anything? It’s not like I would suddenly start liking you just because you may have helped a little after you literally left me alone to die.’ 

Kai sighed. He even would’ve let them do it her way but now his patience was lost, and he decided to do it his way.  

In one swift motion, he took another step towards her, backing her against the nearest tree. One hand found its way to her neck, applying light pressure to it while the other firmly held her wrists above her head. He used his body weight to push her even more against the tree, let her feel his tensed muscles. 

Bonnie gasped for air, unable to free herself from his tight grip. Did she even want to? Everything inside her tried to scream yes, but there was another quiet voice inside her head that hoped he wouldn’t leave her. Again she felt that tingly feeling inside of her, only more ignited now that she could feel his hard-on pressing against her leg. She should’ve been disgusted that this obviously turned him on but instead it just added to the fire in her, and her mind drifted off once again. 

‘Please, Kai.’ She begged, her voice shallow. She didn’t even know what exactly she wanted him to do. Let her go?  _No_. Leave her alone?  _Not really_. What she knew instead was that she had forgotten about everything that had happened just a few moments ago. She couldn’t remember how she got here anymore; she didn’t even know what they were talking about before any longer. 

‘What do you want me to do, hmm?’ He asked her, his voice dark. Soothing even. Bonnie had to look up at him, his face hovered only inches away from hers. Finally, she understood why his eyes had seemed so dark before. They were filled with lust. Lust for her. 

His grip around her neck loosened a bit, and he let go of her wrists. A smirk formed on his lips again as he traced his fingertips oh so lightly over her cheek. He didn’t actually touch her yet that nearly touch already send shivers down her spine again, goosebumps erupted on her arms. 

He let out a single laughter.

‘See, Bon. That’s not how someone who hates me would react, is it?’ He chuckled, enjoying her suffering as he removed himself from her proximity and a quiet groan left her mouth.

By now Bonnie was genuinely surprised at how much self-control he must’ve had. Involuntarily her heart was beating at a rapid pace, uncontrollably. She hated herself for how addicted she had become to the feeling of his skin on hers. How much she craved him, his touch. How much she wanted him to do everything she had imagined in her sleepless nights. 

It took her everything to not have her will be broken. To not give in to him. To not admit that all she wanted was his touch, his lips on hers. Him.

‘Kiss me.’ She thought, not realizing the words actually came out of her mouth. Kai smirked devilishly at her, mischief sparked in his eyes. He gave her a look that could easily be translated into I knew that sooner or later you would break and give in to your desires.

A quick step and he backed her against the tree again, his large hand immediately reaching out for her cheek. A gesture so simple and yet so effective. Only a few seconds later his lips hardly pressed against hers, applying more pressure than necessary, though, she didn’t find it unpleasant.

Despite the roughness, the eagerness of the kiss, his lips were soft, and Bonnie gladly responded to it. She quietly moaned as she felt his crotch hardly grind against hers, her hands roaming under the thick material of his black coat, feeling his muscles flex under her slightest touch. 

He slowly moved his hands down her body until they rested right above her hips. Another moan tumbled from her lips as his hands traveled further and around her body, squeezing her ass cheeks ever so lightly, helping her move against him. 

Suddenly, there was a loud laugh, bringing Bonnie back into reality. Kai stopped his action so Bonnie could tilt her head and glance to her right. There he was; staring at her with a mischievous smirk, waving at her. 

His voice was different, and it seemed as if he was speaking to her from far, far away and through a telephone speaker. 

‘Who would’ve thought that  _this_  is what you really think about me, Bon? That you want me to do all these things to you.’ 

And with these words it felt like everything was falling apart, the colors swirling around and Bonnie felt like she was falling into a deep hole. Again, for the second time, everything went black. 


End file.
